Envy
by LightTheFlame
Summary: When Arthur comes along as a viable suitor for Elizabeth's hand, things are about to take a turn with the Sin of Wrath... or is it Envy? K for the moment. Will update rating as fic progresses.
1. elizabeth

**Something that I brainstormed with. Takes place after the Second Holy War.**

* * *

"Is this all really necessary?" Elizabeth let out a yelp as she felt two slender hands slap themselves hard onto the sides of her face. Her hands outstretched in front of her were tended to by two other nursemaids, who scrubbed the skin there until they were a unblemished white. And there were also a few others who tended to her legs as well… all while the princess soaked in a bathtub brimming with milk. Yes, _milk._

"This is my first time in a milk bath…" The servant who was massaging Elizabeth's scalp, her long silver strands all piled up into a mass of soap suds, gave a small smile. The one who had slapped her cheeks rather forcefully to shut her up spoke. "You are meeting a suitor, Princess! Legend says he's the youngest king to actually… well, become king, but that's not the point! You're supposed to look your darn best, Beth!"

Catherine's mouth was as big as her… Elizabeth was polite enough not to say it. She hadn't even fathomed how Catherine must have gotten a job as a chambermaid—seriously, chambermaid? More like head general in the king's ranks—in the palace. Nevertheless, she and the surly maid had developed a friendship okay enough for Catherine to say her name informally, though Elizabeth thought 'Beth' made her sound significantly old. Then again, _'Elizabeth'_ already made her sound old.

"I know, but… my heart belongs somewhere else," Elizabeth protested under her breath. Her mind trailed off to a certain roof where the tiles shone golden yellow as the sun bounced off them, a green meadow where bunches of posies were splattered like color on a canvas, and a homey bar with lots of tables and stools. The Boar Hat, and all its memories there… Elizabeth couldn't bear to leave that place even if that king delivered her the biggest, shiniest palace as a marriage dowry.

"Oh come on Beth, we've just got to make you look your best. We're just doing our job." Catherine said plainly in a thick Britannian accent. The other maids in the room held their breaths. Elizabeth smiled. "Yes, I guess so." The breaths were exhaled.

"But I don't get why you have to put in so much effort for some king that I've never met—ow!" Catherine was rubbing her cheeks at double time. "You should really stop hanging out at that poor excuse of a bar; these dirt smudges on your face can't come off."

At this Elizabeth's anger flared. Calmly she wrenched free of the maids' hands and placed her hands over Catherine's to remove them from her face. "Catherine, I won't ever stop hanging out at that 'poor excuse of a bar'. You should know that by now." Ever since she'd returned from her adventure with the Sins she felt stronger, more energized, with this new feel of an air of a princess. She was able to give orders without feeling guilty—reasonable orders, of course—and even her father was surprised at her improvement. Every day he could see her rising like the morning sun, her smile radiant and regal.

And that's how the suitor came about.

 _"No one could possibly refuse Beth!"_ Catherine had said to the other maids that morning as they hurried about to prepare the princess' preparation. "She'll make the best queen for miles around!"

Elizabeth hoped so, too. But looking at Catherine's mildly surprised, then sheepish face, a pang of guilt crashed into her this time. Instead she smiled. "It's okay, I'm fine now." Catherine's face immediately lit up with a grin. Even she knew that Elizabeth was just and fair, able to reason things confidently and calmly, and fit to become a real queen. Even though she had the choice whether to accept or decline the offer of really becoming one, Elizabeth just had to keep her fingers crossed on the suitor himself.

.

After three full hours of washing, dressing, dolling up—in which Catherine yelled 'Cut!' and finally let Elizabeth choose her own dress instead of all those tight fitting ones—she stepped out into the hall, ready to descend down the marble steps into the throne room.

Her hands were milky pale, and her face had been restored to its pristine porcelain. She was wearing a white dress that hung just above her ankles, while the neckline was barely modest and the sleeves lightly frilled. It was as comfortable as it was stylish, and Elizabeth found she could walk down the steps with ease in her white heels.

She recognized this dress as the one she had been wearing when she had been gravely injured during the aftermath of Hendrickson's war. The one she had been wearing, naturally, when a certain bar owner had pulled her out of slumber to glimpse his beaming face… that partly being the reason she chose this gown. Okay, that being the entire reason.

Her hair was back to its fine, un-tawny condition (Catherine shrieked when she felt the wet strings of straw that was, indeed, Elizabeth's hair). At the bottom of the steps so happened to be Gilthunder, and when he saw her his blue eyes widened. Elizabeth giggled softly as he lifted his hand in a flourish to escort her down.

"You look stunning, Princess." Elizabeth opened her mouth, this time a light-hearted laugh escaping her lips. "You better not let my sister catch you say that, Gilthunder." The mighty knight blushed, and flashed a small, grateful smile. Elizabeth returned it, her own dazzling.

He escorted her into the throne room. After she had seated herself next to her father, Gilthunder bowed and excused himself. As she watched his pink head retreat Baltra spoke. "Are you ready, my dear?"

 _No, I'll never be ready,_ Elizabeth replied in her mind, but it was best to get this done and over with. She knew that whoever it must be would never really share that secret place in her heart that was reserved specially for that one significant other… which, maybe, she had yet to find. But her heart told her, specifically, what she was looking for… bravery, chivalry, looks—especially blonde locks and green eyes. Oh, and did she mention that height was not a problem?

She blushed at the thought. And then the doors opened.

Her mouth dropped open.

He was dressed in civilian clothes, although the material was all the more royal, a satin white cuffed shirt with intricate light-blue patterns along with gray trousers that fit perfectly over his toned figure. His hands were large but not clumsy, and he walked with an air of confidence and grace. When his purple gaze met her blue one, his eyes had the same sort of recognition held in them.

"May I present to you, King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot." His squire announced. Alongside him was Merlin, dressed in her usual clothes, a devious smirk ever present on her face.

"Elizabeth." This was the signal to rise. Elizabeth got up from her seat, placed her hand in her father's and let him lead her down the small stairway. She was standing right in front of Arthur now, and he smelled of an Irish spa. There was no cologne whatsoever, and to Elizabeth that was a plus point—she hated cologne. Come to think about it, Meliodas never wore cologne either… he never had the time to, though.

"Arthur, my youngest daughter, Elizabeth, in which you have met in your previous entrails." Elizabeth wanted to laugh at her father's manner of speech, but held on by biting the inside of her cheek. Arthur glanced up, a polite smile on his face, and swept into a perfect bow, extending his hand. "Your Highness."

This was just basic courtesy. Elizabeth placed her hand in his, and she felt his warm lips linger on the back of it for longer than she expected as he straightened. "And to you, Your Majesty." Her voice came out clear and poised, and you could tell he was pleased.

"And now that we've had the pleasantries…" Merlin stepped in, winking at Elizabeth. "I guess we should leave these two by themselves for a minute. Your Highness, a word please?"

As Baltra left with the Sin and in the process conveniently leaving the both of them in the throne room alone, Elizabeth turned to Arthur. "You!" She sounded so shocked, but she realized she should've caught the hints by then: youngest to become king in an entire century, brave, good-looking—she'd never suspected Arthur in the least.

"You!" Arthur exclaimed back, and there was no mistaking the surprise in his tone that he, too, hadn't known it would be her. "I thought there were a ton of other princesses in Liones, but… you!"

They had indeed met. When Arthur fought alongside Meliodas against Hendrickson, Elizabeth had silently thanked him in her heart for protecting Meliodas. And now he was finally here, she could say it to him personally. But not now, not yet. There was still this… marriage thing to take care of.

"You!" She said again and suddenly laughter took over her and she dissolved in a fit of giggles. She heard him laugh too, and there they were, in the middle of a throne room by themselves laughing their hearts out for all they were worth. When finally both of them were able to calm their hiccups Arthur spoke. "So… what do you want to do now?"

Elizabeth laughed again. "I don't know, whatever you do on a marriage meeting… you'd be more experienced than me, wouldn't you?"

"To be honest it's my first time as well." Arthur scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Elizabeth saw his wild orange hair sprout up like a carrot. "Most of the time it's the princesses coming to the palace, since I'm king after all… but coming to Liones isn't that bad of a change."

Elizabeth nodded. A comfortable silence descended upon them. Then she said, "Why not we go visit the Boar Hat?"

His eyes lit up, which made her laugh. "I've always wanted to go there!" He cried, and instantly she felt like his voice sounded a tad bit like Meliodas'. It made her homesick, and she grabbed Arthur's hand. "Then without further ado, let's go."

.

The journey there was easy enough. Elizabeth knew where the Sins were situated, preparing for their big luck-out on the kingdom's foundation day festival tomorrow, and she had been going there to witness their progress. But going there with company now was different. It took much longer to get there than when Elizabeth was by herself, and they had so many things to talk about on the road. Arthur's shoes made a smart click-clack on the pavement (though not as smart as Meliodas') and a crunchy noise on the gravel, and his purple eyes always lit up with a twinkle whenever she mentioned something he could relate to. Mainly they talked about royalty problems, personal information, and maybe a slight hint of Meliodas here and there. Talking to someone who was just as infatuated with the captain as she was made Elizabeth feel slightly unnerved, but fun.

They'd arrived at the front of it. Arthur placed a hand childishly over his eyes to look at the view. "It's just like how I imagined it firsthand!" he exclaimed, and Elizabeth grinned—a full on Meliodas grin. Arthur was younger than her, her birthday in June while his in August, but he was taller, definitely. He was charming, too, and playful with a hint of charisma, but Meliodas had loads of charisma, and he always went for the 'aloof with a splash of charm'.

She'd caught a glimpse of two blonde strands peeking over the side of the bar. "He's over there, come on," and she grabbed his hand again, and loved the security she felt when she did. But it was more like she providing the security over him, like he was a little kid that had to be watched over… but he was in reality a king feared by many and loved by thousands. Elizabeth found this intimidating.

"Lord Meliodas!" she called and her heart leapt when his green eyes turned to look up at her. He had been squatting with his back to her. "Elizabeth." His eyes passed over her figure and his eyes showed mild surprise, and Elizabeth was already satisfied with only that. At least she knew he did acknowledge her outfit.

"Why didn't you come last few days?" he asked, getting up from where he was on the ground, brushing his hands together. She noticed they were red and raw, and when her eyes averted to the ground she saw that he had been pulling weeds. ("Hawk Mama says they make her itch," King had told her once. "Like fleas, but only on pigs.")

"I had to prepare to meet a suitor," she said in a surprisingly calm tone, loving how her voice came out melodiously, like she had nothing to fear, but she had _loads_ to fear. Now standing in the midst of the man she had always had a soft spot for, she couldn't tell him straight out that she had a suitor coming for her, let alone the suitor being Arthur… because she hoped that a tiny bit of her was appealing to the captain as well.

"Oh?" He blinked once, and then turned to the weeds on the ground. "That's nice." He had switched to his aloof mode again.

"We're here to see you right now," she said and sidestepped to reveal an ecstatic Arthur. "Sir Meliodas!" The said person was surprised when he saw the wild, young king bound up to him like a puppy. "It's a pleasure to see you again!"

"Same… to you." Meliodas replied unsurely, while his gaze averted back to Elizabeth and gave her a questioning look.

This gave her hope. This was the thing that started that flame in her heart. If she had no idea what she'd do if Meliodas saw her with another guy two hours ago, well, she knew now. Elizabeth pulled Arthur aside and whispered to him.

 _"Pretend to be my fiancé for a second."_

The shock in Arthur's eyes was very real. "Why?" and his eyebrows narrowed down, not unfriendly-like. Elizabeth tugged on his sleeve. "I'll help with anything you need help with. I'll do anything if you comply with me."

Her queen-speak worked. Arthur nodded and they turned back to the bewildered Sin of Wrath. "Arthur's a really nice guy, really; we've so much in common!" That was true: their infatuation with the bar owner was on par.

"Elizabeth's not too bad too, she's a real catch!" At this Elizabeth really blushed. Then Arthur's slung his arm around her shoulder and instinctively she pushed him with her hands on his chest. "What are you talking about?"

Meliodas hadn't said anything, only staring at the two like they were crazy. "So when's the wedding?" he cocked his head to one side, no one noticing his clenched fists at his sides.

Arthur opened his mouth, but from what little she knew he could go way overboard than what she intended, so she hastily said, "Oh, we're not planning a wedding yet, no!"

"…though I just might start to," Arthur finished. Elizabeth beamed; _this was the straw, this was the thing that would garner at least one reaction from Meliodas…_

"Well, that's good to know," Meliodas stated, though his ever-present grin was gone from his face. "Congratulations, you two." Then he flashed a smile over his shoulder before going back to his weeds.

Arthur placed a hand on the bewildered Elizabeth's shoulder and pulled her back. "Thanks, and thank you for your time, Sir Meliodas!" and he wheeled her away.

.

"What was _that_ about?" he asked as soon as he found them a seat near the afternoon market. In her hands was a snow cone, one of her favorite treats as a kid when she felt down… and boy, was she feeling down now.

"I just hoped to get a reaction from him…" She made space for Arthur beside her, staring blankly into the colors fading in and out of the light shining on her cone. "A smile, or a storm, anything. Not that aloofness…"

"Who are you talking about?" Arthur said, and his eyes widened in realization. "You mean Lord Meliodas?"

She nodded slowly. Arthur began to put the pieces together and when he got it he turned to her.

"You… you like Lord Meliodas… right?"

After a pause, she nodded. She didn't look at Arthur, and was instead focused on finishing her snow cone. She felt his weight lean into the bench behind her.

"I… didn't know," he said, and she felt his shoulder brush against hers in a comforting sort of way. "I would have tried to help in the least…"

She was about to reply when an audible gasp was heard. They both turned to the source, which had vanished in thin air.

She turned back to him. "I didn't expect you to know," she smiled to show him she was okay, "and I don't expect you to help either. It's alright. Now enough about me, is there something you'd like me to do for you?"

She knew Arthur couldn't really get out of the feel that he had failed her, but it was as if a light bulb lighted up above his head when he did think about it. "There's someone I'd like to find, whether in my kingdom or yours…" he trailed off, and his eyes instantly became sad. Elizabeth silently urged him to continue.

"We used to be playmates when we were young," Arthur spoke like he was somewhere far away. "Her name is Gwen. Kay's infatuated with her."

Elizabeth stared at him for a while. "What was she like?" she asked.

And Arthur immediately went on a rant. "She has these long chocolate waves—a light shade, light like caramel—and these sea blue eyes. Bright, like a tiger's. She used to plait her hair into one long braid and make us put ribbons in it—not like I didn't enjoy it—and she made us call her 'Briar Rose' from a book or something. I don't know if she still ties plaits or makes others call her Briar Rose but she has this one cloak that she wears anywhere she goes: it's navy blue and has an emblem I don't recognize. I'm convinced she wears it to sleep." The last statement he muttered low under his breath as if she was right there with them, and he didn't want her to hear. Elizabeth laughed.

"You like her, don't you?" Arthur looked up, the faintest of blushes already foreshadowing his young face before he looked away and nodded.

"I'll help you." Purple met blue as Elizabeth determinedly grinned. "I'll send search parties out—or even hold a ball. No one needs to know the Crown Prince is actually Veronica."

Arthur chuckled, his doubts washing away easily as they'd come. "You're right," he considered, "maybe I should hold a ball… but I'm more focused on glorifying Camelot first."

Elizabeth turned to look at him, this boy with the wild orange hair and cheerful purple gaze, and wondered how he'd gotten so far to become a king. Then she thought, _if I ever become queen I'm going to use Arthur as a role model._

That fact she would not say out loud yet, though. He'd laugh at her for days.

.

When they got back for a feisty dinner and she bid him goodnight on one of the palace's many balconies, he laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow, then?" he asked.

"You bet," and she disappeared back into the winding hallways. A hand reached out and grabbed her arm. It was a hand she recognized, the grip firm yet soft. She turned to see her father the king, who ushered her into his chambers. "I have something to speak with you about."

Elizabeth always enjoyed the atmosphere in her father's chambers. They reminded her of the days when she and her sisters would jump up and down on his fluffy bed and all collapse in a heap in his outstretched arms.

"I won't be long," promised her father. "I know you don't want to marry King Arthur."

Elizabeth drew back, shocked. "How… how did you…?"

"Merlin told me. She seems to be very convinced that Arthur is, indeed, not your type." Elizabeth had a hunch that Merlin indeed knew what her type was and silently thanked her in her head for not telling her father—he might have freaked out and have a heart attack. "However, she has asked for my permission to take you in as her apprentice as to learning the arts of the druid, seeing as you are the acclaimed Apostle of the Goddesses." Her father smiled at her, proud of how brave his daughter had been during the Holy War. "She will teach you healing methods as well as mortal combat, and I'm here to ask you—"

"—will I go? Yes!" Elizabeth was ecstatic. Getting to learn to do something when she was useless, so she could finally be useful in the upcoming battles of the kingdom! And, for a plus point, she'd be able to see Arthur more often, and she had a feeling they'd be fast friends soon.

"Although," Baltra stopped her with a broad hand, "The Boar's Sin, Merlin will not be available tomorrow, or the days after. She is embarking on a journey along with the Seven Deadly Sins to vanquish the Coffin of Eternal Darkness once and for all. And you—" and he looked her very sternly in the eye at this "you will not be going along with them. So your lessons will have to wait."

Elizabeth sighed. "Why can't I just learn along with her as the journey goes?" As if all they were going to do was go seek out some demonic coffin and destroy it forever. Yes, that was all there was to it.

"It is a dangerous and perilous mission in which even the captain Sir Meliodas is worried for you, Elizabeth," the king reasoned. "He has taken it upon himself that he will not let any harm come to you whether in Liones or out of bounds."

Elizabeth was touched by this kindness; was this the reason he'd been acting so aloof this afternoon? If it was, it didn't make sense. At all.

"They'll be leaving tomorrow, and King Arthur shall be returning to his own kingdom too." Baltra ruffled her hair. "And that is all I have to say. Anything you'd like to speak to me about?"

Elizabeth thought for a while, on all the things that happened today, and shook her head. "No, thank you. Goodnight, Father."

"And goodnight, Elizabeth." He kissed her on the forehead before she found herself out in the dimly lit corridor again. Taking one last look at the door shut behind her, she took off to her room.

 **So maybe a few things aren't how they are in the anime/manga as in this fic; everything is almost fanon here. Timeline is a day before the kingdom foundation day if you're confused. Next chapter coming quickly!**

-Mint-chan.


	2. meliodas

**Next chapter because I'm so dang eager. Next must probably be the last, so look forward to it!**

* * *

"But Captain, I saw them!" Diane cried, her arms waving about whenever she was flustered. They were waving so vigorously right now she must have been ten times as flustered. "They were sitting on a bench together, and talking deep… that stuff that can only be exchanged personally!" When she saw the captain's poker face she threw her hands up in frustration. "King, tell him!"

"Captain," King began, obviously not as affected as Diane was, since Elizabeth really was her best friend, but he carried on for her, carefully treading when talking to Meliodas. "We saw them—" he blushed at the mention of 'we' referring to him and Diane—"they were sitting together, pretty close if you ask me—" he and Diane had _definitely_ been closer before "—and they were talking really closely too, though we couldn't hear in on them—" as the fairy king eavesdropping was the lowest he could stoop; how would Diane look at him then? "—but they seemed really close for Arthur being with her for only one day so far. And then we had to run—"

"… Because they heard me gasp and King had to whisk me away quickly!" Diane blurted, and when she said 'whisk me away' King blushed harder.

Having the thought of her invade every word he said was probably not a good sign. He was falling in love with her, and was in love; but he didn't want to become infatuated. Though he knew he could never really become infatuated with Diane…

Anyway, this was not about him, nor Diane. This was about Captain, and as much as he didn't want to care he had to care for Diane's sake.

"Oh, really?" It had been the third time Meliodas had heard this story and this had been his exact reply through and through. Diane looked as if she wanted to tear out her pigtails, and with her giant strength King couldn't see why not.

"…urgh, Captain!" King knew that Diane's rage was not a pretty sight, so he did his best to calm her down. "Diane, if he's going to be like this we can't change that. Let him solve his own problems for once."

At this Meliodas had taken a sip of his beer, and he quirkily raised an eyebrow in King's direction. King squinted, as if sizing him up, though he himself was not much different.

"If Arthur takes her as his wife, she'll be claimed forever!" Diane tried, but no matter how urgent and desperate she made Elizabeth's engagement sound, Meliodas just wouldn't get it. He'd look at the both of them indifferently and shrug. "I'm fine with that. Arthur's a good man." It was tiny and all, but King noticed the 'man' was said with a tad bit force than the captain probably intended to. At this he knew.

"But Captain…" he was going to test this crazy theory and make it work. Maybe he was risking it all, but hey, he wouldn't mind seeing the captain, once mighty and rock-hard, finally break. "You like… the princess, don't you?"

Even Ban who had been drinking non-stop and slurring broken words had suddenly become sober. A deadly silence fell upon the bar. No one dared to as much breathe, let alone speak. It was as if everyone's thoughts had been voiced aloud, including Diane's. If the captain confessed his feelings for Elizabeth right there in the tiny room, she knew how happy her friend would be—and she would call off whatever cock-and-bull wedding she was about to have.

"…hmm, no." Meliodas dumped his mug into the sink. "King, I think we've run out of Bernia Ale, you could really go get some instead of spewing some useless talk."

This Captain was the captain ten years ago—playful, relaxed, but nonetheless stern. He would not tolerate anything that didn't make sense to him. The fairy king heard the slight edge in his tone and took a step back (well, floated back—he was in the air after all). "H-Hai." With that last stutter, King was eliminated from this minefield of a conversation-turned-death mission.

Even Diane was put out. The once bubbly and feisty giantess felt like she had shrunken into her shoes. She'd really hoped she could get him to say it so her friend would stop crying and finally smile—and she'd seen the way Meliodas treated Elizabeth. There must have been something going on there. Her pigtails swaying sadly, she exited out the back door, following after King.

Only Ban and Gowther were left in the room. Ban was obviously too wasted to say anything, but even he knew there was something up with the captain when King had mentioned Elizabeth. It wasn't in his tone, or his face, but Ban could just feel it. It was a hunch, and Ban knew his hunches were nearly all the time correct. So he swung around to face the bar owner and Meliodas sighed, but nonetheless ready to face his next opponent.

"Hey, captain, you aren't affected? At all?" That was a weak starter. All of them were affected in different way, as Elizabeth had different relationships with each of them—the most important being Meliodas. It was plain to see, actually. The princess always had a thing for Meliodas ever since she got here.

"Nope, not really." The blonde captain began to wash up the remaining mugs that filled the sink. Ban tried again. "Hey, captain, at least you don't have to wait for a 'someday' like me. You could still get her, you know." The effects of the beer began to set in, and Ban saw his vision swim and hear voices lulling him to sleep. Elaine's voice, mostly.

"And why would I want to do that?" Meliodas turned to face him now, and there was a smile on his face. Ban knew it was because the captain was merely not taking him seriously, and he allowed his crimson eyes to stare into his spring green ones; trying to find something out, though he wasn't sure what, while trying to look menacing. But Meliodas' gaze was strong, and he didn't let Ban in for a second. Ban pursed his lips in confusion and frustration.

"Is there something you'd throw your life away for, then?" His eyelids were becoming heavy, but he knew he needed to stay awake for this one. Meliodas was going to think he was going to sleep and wouldn't remember whatever he said, so he had to remember. He just _had_ to.

"I guess." Those two words swum in his head like two fish in murky waters before Ban was 'knocked out' of the ring. All that was left was Gowther.

Now Gowther had been standing to the side, watching the scene unfold. Being a doll, he had yet to process this entire situation through his small doll-brain. Watching the captain shake his head lightly at Ban and turn back to the sink, he pondered his next move.

"Oh, yeah." The Goat's Sin looked up to see the blonde bar owner staring at his palms. They were scratched red and raw, covered in blisters. It was a sore sight to see. Meliodas reached over for some hand soap and pumped some into his hands. He winced at the smarting. "Better disinfect this while it's fresh."

He probably didn't know Gowther was standing there. "Does it hurt?" Meliodas turned to him, smiling, his palms still covered in soap suds. "Hmm? I didn't hear you."

He turned back to his hands in the sink again. His sleeves had been rolled up so they wouldn't be stained with soap, but as Gowther looked on he saw the captain's smile fade from his face. His yellow strands hung over his eyes, shielding them from his gaze.

"I said, does it hurt?" Gowther repeated in the exact same tone. No special Gowther. He just had to act normal, and maybe he could access the captain.

Pause. "Yeah." Meliodas nodded a little as he rinsed his hands, all pink and still slightly raw. He dried them on a hand towel and rolled down his sleeves. Gowther waited.

"The hands?" he asked. And he waited some more.

"No." And Gowther knew that out of all the Sins he was the most victorious.

 **Mysterious much? Want more like this? Review!**

-Mint-chan.


	3. last

**Was like "gosh. I've got to finish this update quickly because I have to reply to those reviewers who don't allow me to message them" such as:**

 **missamouron: I DON'T EVEN KNOW ONE DAY I WAS LIKE "WELL ARTHUR'S A GREAT CHARACTER" and I was like WHY NOT PUT HIM IN THE STORY WOO and I got SO MAD since he wasn't included in the character list. WHY.**

 **Exactly the reason Gowther's the last to strike! And Arthur is fab; he's ARTHUR PENDRAGON FOR GOODNESS' SAKE.**

 **Anonymous – Nice: First of all, welcome to the marvelous, fantastical fandom of the Seven Deadly Sins! Much like you I was underwhelmed when I saw the lack of fics so I was like "why don't I add some of my own?" and here we are. Oh, and as for the seventh Sin… I kind of know where he is. But it all happens in the manga. READ THE MANGA, PLEASE. Lots more MelBeth moments that the anime didn't freaking include. YOU HAVE TO READ THE MANGA. YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT. (Or maybe mine does.)**

 **Anyway THANK YOU so much for your encouraging words to keep me going! Oh, and you can be sure to say that I'll write many, many more fics on these peeps as long as I'm in the fandom! (Used to be in the Fairy Tail fandom, kind of died off when I got to the SDS. #SDSFTW!)**

* * *

It'd been the first time in months since he'd slept such a disturbing sleep.

Every night, knowing Elizabeth was lying by his side, her nose inhaling and breath exhaled out through her peach petal lips as they broke open just the slightest crack and make a funny breathing sound, he'd close his eyes and sleep. For the rest of his days, when Elizabeth was with him, no nightmares had even come close to haunt his mind. Only peaceful dreams and occasional dreams came to him. And the dreams were probably only about Liz, Zeldris, that stupid Estarossa, and mostly Elizabeth. They were sweet dreams, those.

Tonight he just felt cold.

He got up in his bed, sweat trickling down his forehead like a stream. Moonlight strewn onto the floor, bathing his room in silver, and he tugged at the covers. Were those good nights the effect of Elizabeth's warm presence next to him, now that he had someone else in his bed? Gee, that sounded so wrong. It was actually his first time in bed with a girl; even Liz had insisted on sleeping separate in his house. Only Elizabeth had really complied.

His knuckles turned white under the silver moonlight, which looked like her silvery strands strewn over his pillow in times when she'd collapsed from exhaustion the previous night and slept till noon. He'd awoken because of an annoying dream: the sight of two heads, silver and orange, and ringed fingers intertwining. His green eyes stared into space, onto a space on the wall where his pictures of him and Liz should have been, now comfortably stored up somewhere in the storage room that was Gowther's refuge. There was this ugly creature rearing its head at the pit of his stomach, ready to unleash and strike in anger, but no, he would not let it. He had to be happy for her.

His fingers held the covers as he disappeared under them, just like how he'd disappeared under them in the earlier hours of the slowly creeping night—hiding the insecurity churning in his insides.

.

Elizabeth got up bright and early the next morning. The news her father had told her made her so jumpy with excitement she'd washed up and dressed in less than five minutes. A floaty sleeveless silk dress, peach pink tinting the gossamer like fabric, suited her today. She'd even made the effort to put on those silly impractical arm things that floated about and obstructed her moves. Her pink sandals clattered noisily on the marble steps as she jumped from the third step and landed in a heap of pink at the bottom of the staircase.

"My goodness, Elizabeth." The princess glanced up to see her father staring bewilderedly at her, a comb still in his beard. "Next time you do that again I'll have you shut up in your room."

Kind and loving, and nevertheless strict. "Yes, father," she replied, but she couldn't help giggling slightly at the sight of her father's confusion as she bounded out the main doors. She had to drop by a single stall just before the kingdom foundation festival started. Specifically, the tailor's stall.

"Hello, Your Highness!" The owner, a cheery man with thinning hair, beamed at her. "I assume you're here to pick up your order from two days ago?"

"Yes!" she beamed back. The stall owner disappeared to the back of his stall, and that was when a hand landed on her shoulder. She let out a yelp.

"Elizabeth!" She turned to see ginger hair and a bright grin. "Arthur!" There he was, standing before her in a dark suit with a cloak that swept out behind him. "Aren't you supposed to be back in Camelot?"

Arthur laughed. "Why, you want to chase me away so quickly?" Elizabeth blushed while his laughter died down. "Yeah, I'm leaving with Merlin soon. She's coming back in the night to leave for—ah, nothing."

"I know already, it's okay," She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Although it's going to be tough without them… and you."

Arthur gave a comforting smile. "Maybe you could come visit me at my kingdom, and we could learn sword fighting together, and you could teach me your healing powers… how bout that?"

It was such an ingenious idea that Elizabeth's face unfolded in a flurry of excitement and happiness and she flung her arms around his neck. "I'd love to!" she cried, just when the stall owner walked in with the same bewildered look that her father had donned early this morning.

"Oh, sorry… did I walk in on something?" he said absentmindedly. The two shook their heads simultaneously, Elizabeth releasing her arms and taking the packages he held in his arms. "Thank you very much, sir," she responded.

"My pleasure, Your Highness," His eyes averted from the princess to the king. "And this is…?"

"Arthur. Just Arthur." He replied with no trace of royalty in his voice.

"Arthur? Well, I must say, Your Highness the Princess, that it might not be safe to… hey, wait a minute! You're King Arthur Pendragon, from Camelot the neighboring kingdom, who helped our kingdom regain freedom!" With that the owner fell to his knees, shaking. "Please, forgive me for my ignorance!"

"Hey! Get up, get up!" Arthur rushed over and pulled the man up by his arms. "Don't bow down to me; I'm not your king. Besides, just call me Arthur."

Tears sprang to the old man's eyes. "Royalty telling me to call him by his name… I'm no match for this!" And he burst into tears.

Elizabeth went to his side. "Don't cry, Mr. Gallagher. He's just being polite, really, he's just like that. Don't take too much notice of that, sir."

Gallagher looked up at the princess. "You're so kind, just like your father." He sniffed. "You two make a lovely couple."

Elizabeth was taken aback. So was Arthur. "Oh, we're not lovers," Elizabeth explained, "we're just really good friends." According to the smile on Arthur's face it seemed safe to say that.

"Such a shame," Mr. Gallagher muttered, which made Elizabeth's stomach twist in an uncomfortable knot. "Ah, well, I spot one of my customers waiting for me over there. If you excuse me, Your Highnesses…" and he swept into a deep bow.

The two bid goodbye to him and walked on their way back to the Boar Hat. Arthur's cloak kept sweeping at his heels, so eventually he gave up and took it off, wrapping it around his arm. Elizabeth giggled. "Now you really do look like a waiter."

"You think I could apply in the Boar Hat?" he winked. Elizabeth laughed, and they started talking again until she glimpsed the sunlit roof of the beloved bar.

Arthur stopped. "I should stop here," he said. "I've got to get back soon. Merlin's waiting for me."

"Okay." Elizabeth smiled ruefully. She didn't want to lose hold of her newfound royal friend. "Well, I'll stick around, right?"

"Yeah." He grinned. "Come and visit, won't you?" Elizabeth nodded, a smile on her face. They stared at each other for a while before they shook hands and shared a light hug. As he waved goodbye and gradually disappeared down the road, Elizabeth turned back to the bar. Time to handle the bar owner by herself, then.

She walked up and knocked on the door before pushing in. It was the Sins' customs to enter as they liked; Elizabeth instead knocked although she knew she was welcome in this house. The bell by the door tinkled, and a blonde head appeared over the bar. "Oh, hey, Elizabeth." Meliodas' hair was ruffled, like he'd just come back from indoors. And so he did: Elizabeth glanced at the back door left ajar. "Lord Meliodas, I've got something for you." She placed a parcel titled 'Meliodas' in black ink over the paper before him. "Won't you try it on?"

He said nothing, but merely inspected the parcel for a while before disappearing up the stairs. "I'll be right back." When she was sure he was gone Elizabeth made her way up the stairs to one floor above the captain's room—or their room, you could possibly say— to drop King and Ban's parcels at their front door. Then she 'floated' down the stairs with her dress flying behind her. Her heart pounded when she heard curt footsteps coming down the stairs.

 _I hope he likes my gift,_ she thought, just when she heard an almighty "Tada!" and a blonde messy head surfaced in her vision, wearing the brand-new Boar Hat uniform that, erm, Margaret had designed and Gallagher had tailored. A spring green collar didn't quite nearly match his emerald eyes, but the rest of the outfit consisted of similar cuffs and a cross-stitch of strings in the front near his chest. Underneath, she could see, he had donned a mild turtleneck the color of cherry wood.

"How do I look, Elizabeth?" He placed a fist at his side, posing. Elizabeth felt every inch of her heart swell like a balloon and pop in clouds of happiness. "You look wonderful, Lord Meliodas!" She also saw that he wore dark pants along with his regular boots.

But she was happier at the thought of him finally returning to normal instead of the aloofness he had displayed yesterday.

Hawk came trotting along, his hooves making soft patters on the ground. "We really should get going, you two! The festival's nearly starting." With that he kicked the door open and swaggered out.

"That pig." Meliodas shook his head, his golden locks falling around his face like a halo. "You could go ahead first, Elizabeth, I'll be right behind ya."

Elizabeth knew that his tone indicated no arguments, so she swung out the door with happiness brimming in her heart.

.

The door to the Boar Hat creaked open with the slightest of noises. A single heel crossed the entrance and into the bar, two anxious eyes looking around in the dim lit room. There was no sign of him.

Elizabeth ascended the stairs with a heavy heart filled with worry and slight disappointment.

Sure, the town had been decorated with vibrant banners, joyous music emitting from a town dance somewhere not far off. Elizabeth hadn't seen the kingdom look this festive since the capture of the King by the Holy Knights. But, ultimately, the festival hadn't been so festive without Meliodas around.

That's right, Meliodas ditched her. Where was he? Did he exit the Boar Hat and go have some fun by himself? Elizabeth didn't even want to know what 'fun' meant to him.

She'd been hanging out with the Sins earlier, until Diane and King went to play some games (Elizabeth left them to have some alone time), and Ban had slunk off to join a drinking contest. Elizabeth thought that Meliodas would have been brilliant at that.

Still thinking about him, even though he didn't show up? What a fool. Although her heart betrayed her mind; instead of resentment and anger bitterness welled up in her. Why wouldn't he want to spend the day with her? Not like he couldn't refuse.

Okay, but why would he refuse? Did he really dislike her that much? Elizabeth had no clue.

She decided to knock on his room door before entering. To her utter surprise, the door opened and a youthful face peeked out.

"Yes, Elizabeth?" Meliodas asked, without a trace of guilt in his voice.

She felt like exploding. He'd just promised her that he'd be coming along for the festival and here he is acting like he'd never mentioned it?

Instead she willed her voice to be calm and answered cleanly, "Well, I was worried since you didn't show your face at the festival and you'd promised to come along."

With me, she was about to add, but something stopped her.

"Really?" He cocked his head to one side, looking like he was confused. "I don't remember saying that. Well, good evening."

He tried to close the door, but something stopped him. A hand, an elbow to be precise had propped itself against the door, blocking him.

"Lord Meliodas," Elizabeth said, every trace of politeness in her voice gone. "what's the matter?"

"What matter?" Meliodas replied, but she could see his eyebrows narrowed.

"Why didn't you come to the festival?"

"I was waiting for customers."

"No one drinks around these hours."

"You never know."

"If you were you'd have called the rest back to help."

"A man like me needing help? I don't think so."

Elizabeth felt her patience run out. "Lord Meliodas, please—"

The door applied sudden pressure to her elbow, like he was trying to shut her out as soon as possible. "Well, if my presence mattered so much to you why would you invite Arthur as well?"

"Arthur?!" With a burst of energy Elizabeth shoved the door open and came face to face with him. "So that's what this is about, isn't it?"

"How clever of you to point that out, Princess Obvious." She had never seen him like this before: cool, cynical, cruel. She felt like bashing him in the face.

"So what about Arthur?" She said, trying not to raise her voice. "What do you care if he came along?"

"What do you mean, came a—" He stopped in his tracks, suddenly realizing a fact. "I saw you two this morning outside the Boar Hat. Don't tell me you're going back to Camelot with him?"

"No! I'm not even engaged to him!"

With a swift movement he had her cornered against the door, both arms on either side of her. His eyebrows were still narrowed.

"Then tell me why, Princess, did you tell me that you two were going to be married?"

Elizabeth finally realized her slip of tongue, and a fierce crimson spread over her cheeks. "W-What?" she stammered.

"Say it. Say it, Elizabeth." His eyes bore into her, searching her very soul. "Say it out loud."

"I-" She bit her tongue. She knew that one day she'd have to tell him the truth. And that day was, unfortunately, today.

"I-" He became horribly impatient. "Hurry up and say it, Princess!"

"I- I wanted to make you jealous!" she cried, squeezing her eyes shut.

There was a pause. One second. Two.

"That's all I needed to hear," he spoke, and in a heartbeat he was kissing her. The feel of his lips on hers made her stomach flutter and her fists loosen against her sides, and her eyes flickered open for a second, taking in the scene. His eyebrows were knitted close, his eyes shut tight, and he was pushing into her, their lips melding together in a perfect melody.

When they broke apart, her lips red and slightly swollen after their rough lip lock, he was panting softly and she was gasping in surprise. When his green eyes looked up at her again, there was a sheepish smile on his face.

"Sorry, I couldn't control myself," and a casual hand ran through his hair, trying to make their situation less awkward. The blush on Elizabeth's face had yet to cease. "W-Why? How?"

He grinned. "I knew you didn't really love Arthur. I could see it in your actions." Then he looked away, as if suddenly interested in a spot on the ground.

"Though I had to make sure."

When he looked at her again, a smile was dancing on her lips. She tackled him in a hug, both landing on the floor in fits of laughter. She rested against him. "You idiot."

"You're the idiot," he teased. "Did you really think I wouldn't be able to see through you?"

She laughed a tinkling laugh, gazing into his eyes. Then she pulled him close, and kissed him again.

* * *

 **I know this chapter may be 2000+ words but I'm still not sure whether this chapter was exactly satisfactory. Let me know in your reviews, maybe?**

 **And that is the end of Envy! The Meliodas in here really is contrary to the Meliodas in "The Truth", seeming that he's confessed his feelings for Elizabeth at last! What happens in "The Truth", exactly? Find out by hopping over to my page to check it out!**

 **I had tons of fun thinking and writing this, and I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did! Leave a fave, or a review even! That's all for now, thank you for reading!**

-Mint-chan.


	4. sequel!

**Salutations, FanFiction folk! And because I am a nice person (to that I say 'lol') and because I feel extremely guilty for being away for so long, here's a teaser excerpt for the next chapter of Envy: The Sequel!  
**

* * *

"Merlin, how could this be?" Baltra threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "After raising her to what she is today, she goes on a journey and falls in love with such an impossibly… unattainable… urgh!"

His sentence ended with a grunt. The Camelot mage stood a little to his side, her devious smirk never leaving her face. She watched as the king paced around the throne room, his face weathered and creased at the forehead. Suddenly a part of her wished she weren't the one to inform the king of his youngest daughter's situation.

Then again, no one else would step up for the job. Having the princess fall in love with the captain of the Sins, knowing that her father would certainly take time to approve; everyone was either too afraid to do it in case of hurting each of them in turn, or all at once: Baltra, Elizabeth and Meliodas. No one wanted to be the bomb to tick that would lead to an explosion.

But Merlin, being Merlin, had to. Besides, she wasn't even of this kingdom, and she'd saved the king from succumbing to his illness before, so he surely couldn't punish her in any way. All she had to figure out now was how to break this news to the folk at the Boar Hat.

Right now, she had to focus on her task on convincing the king. Baltra was evidently worried, his withered hands clenched into fists. Merlin saw this as a danger sign, her warning light blinking on and off, and quickly racked her brain for something to say.

"It's not as bad as you assume, Your Highness. Meliodas is truly a good man." She bit her tongue, wondering if the feeble retort would work.

"But the fact that it's Meliodas we're talking about unnerves me!" She expected him to sound angrier, but his voice was tired, exhausted even. "Meliodas is good and loyal, but his antics and behavior…"

"I think you could overlook his antics as part of his behavior, Your Majesty. He's been like that to anyone he's loved." She also didn't know if he had anyone other than Liz to prove that, but she kept her fingers crossed.

The king let out a sigh. "Sir Meliodas has always been that way, and he's also stubborn as a rock, so I guess I'll just have to let that go…" Baltra's eyes averted to the window, where blinding sunlight spilled onto the white sill. "But he's stubborn… and I know he won't let Elizabeth go that easily, if he really does love her."

 _Oh, I am very sure of that._ Merlin approached the king, her boots clacking on the tiles. "Then, Your Majesty… why not just give her to him?"

Baltra said nothing. Merlin took this as a sign to go on. "He has been cleared of all charges of murdering the Great Holy Knight Zaratras years ago. He's a noble knight, serving within the light of Your Highness' kingdom. Even Arthur wants to bag him as Great Holy Knight." She smirked.

The king smiled wearily. "Meliodas has indeed been cleared of all his crimes… except the one of destroying Danafor with a single attack. That charge is not for me to lift."

Merlin rolled her eyes internally. "Your Highness, I think you don't understand. His power had gone out of control at the time and in fact, he annihilated another demon."

"Which is just the point," Baltra set his worried gaze on the mage. "Gilthunder and Hauser, along with Griamore, stumbled across Hendrickson who was investigating the black hole. It seems it was filled with demonic energy… only the demon below seems to have been dead for a very long time."

He looked up at Merlin, eyes glistening. "So whose demonic energy is that? How can I let my own daughter fall to her doom… with a demon?"

Merlin knew in her heart that if Meliodas or Elizabeth had heard those words they would break. Placing a hand on the king's shoulders, she changed her voice to that of soothing, and spoke, "You have nothing to fear, my king. I will constantly keep his power in check from time to time, and even steal it away if it pleases Your Majesty."

Huh. Now she had two things to worry about: first breaking the news, and second getting the captain to agree to those terms. He would indeed cause a racket.

To her relief, Baltra shook his head. "There will be no need for that, as I know he will never hurt her if he truly loves her." He looked away, straightened and looked out the window again. "No matter what you say, though, Merlin, I could never say yes to this."

Merlin's heart fell, though on the outside she remained her composure. "And… why is that so, Your Majesty?"

"Because… that choice is not for me to make. It is whether Elizabeth herself will choose him as the one she will carry forever. She must consider, too, whether he will make a great king of this nation, as that comes with her duties of future queen if ever her sisters are unfit to perform their duties." The king turned from the window, and the sunlight gleamed behind him, only displaying his outline.

"I think I might need to have a little talk with the two of them. Separately."

Merlin gulped.

* * *

 **A lot of people have been telling me that this story has the potential to be continued, so I'm sorry to all the people who thought this was completed. I want to continue this! More like, I want to write about cute MelBeth moments when they're together, Baltra's frustrating rage as a king and a father, and the mystery of Arthur and Gwen! So yes, this will be continued... when I have the time. HAHA.**

-Mint-chan.


End file.
